


Trigger Happy (Incorrect) Havoc!

by berrypies



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29268657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berrypies/pseuds/berrypies
Summary: Incorrect quotes by the Trigger Happy Havoc characters. Most of these quotes are from tumblr/twitter memes that I assigned to a specific character based on their personalities! (In case you didn’t know what an incorrect quote is ^-^).
Kudos: 7





	1. French Class

**Author's Note:**

> FYI: I’ll be using their nicknames/names that are most used in the game! (eg: Ishimaru will be “Taka”, Hagakure will be “Hiro” etc.)  
> Enjoy!

Hina: My stomach just growled so loud in French omg

...

Hina: I would like to clarify that my stomach did not speak French. It growled in my French class.

Hiro: Bonjour

Leon: Le growl

Togami: Why do I even let myself witness these conversations.


	2. Nicknames

Sayaka: Okay guys! Fun game: Your new nickname is how you feel right now, plus, the last thing you ate! 

Toko: Limp biscuit

Sayaka: What


	3. Chapter 3

*1st Trial*

Makoto: Do you swear to tell the truth, only the truth, and nothing but the truth?

Leon: No

Makoto (covering mic and turning to Kyoko): What do I do now?!


	4. Pirates

Chihiro: Are you an “ARRR” pirate or a “Yo Ho Ho!” pirate?

Mondo: I’m a “I’m not paying $600 for photoshop” pirate.


End file.
